


Come And Crash Into Me ('Cause I Want Us To Collide)

by saturndust



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chloe is everyone, F/F, awkward toilet meetings, bechloe brotp, meet cute, theatre trips are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: Musicals are great and all that but cute girls sitting a couple rows behind you make it even better.





	Come And Crash Into Me ('Cause I Want Us To Collide)

"Beca, we _have_ to see it together!" Chloe pleaded, cerulean eyes wide and begging. Beca slid her headphones off her head, leaving them to rest on her neck as her eyes focused on Chloe's phone screen she held in front of them.

"Matilda on at the West End." She hummed. The two were on some spontaneous trip to London because of Beca's work - Chloe had begged her to bring her with her - and had a few days of relaxation before going back to the states. "Do we have-" Beca took one look at Chloe's pleading expression and caved. "Sure, why not." Beca sighed, smiling as Chloe grinned widely.

"Thank you! I'll book the tickets!" She grinned and bounced off, Beca rolling her eyes fondly and slipping her headphones back on.

"I swear Beale, if it's shit you're buying the rest of my food." Beca murmured as she pulled on a jacket as it just happened to snow the night they were going to see the musical. Chloe pulled on a pink beanie and stuck her tongue out. "I'm not freezing my ass off for a shitty musical." In that moment Beca cursed herself for caving into those pleading cerulean blue eyes and cursed herself for ever agreeing to be friends with the walking ray of sunshine that is Chloe Beale.

"Hey! It's going to be aca-awesome." Chloe defended. "Plus, it's your fault for not bringing a proper coat." She shrugged, opening the door and stepping out.

Beca was stubborn as fuck and refused to bring a coat on their trip because. _"I grew up in negative temperatures, Chloe. I can handle a little London breeze."_ But as Beca stepped out clad in only her leather jacket over a hoodie and a t-shirt she ate her words. Beca's teeth chattered as she pulled her jacket around her tightly.

"Cold?" Chloe hummed, warm in her thick jacket and beanie.

"Fuck off." Beca muttered as Chloe laughed.

Eventually the two got there, finding their seats and getting settled quickly. As the stage came to life Beca found herself thoroughly enjoying it, immersing herself in the storyline and growing attachments to several characters. As the show continued Beca found herself more and more invested in the storyline, hanging on to every moment and almost yelling in rage when the interval started. As Chloe rambled on about how good the show was Beca nodded in definite agreement before noticing the ice cream being brought out.

"Flavour." She stated.

"Strawberry." Chloe replied, grinning. Beca stood up and made her way over, buying it and awkwardly sliding past people to get back to her seat.

Beca sat leaned back against her seat and a small pot of chocolate ice cream in her hand, waiting for the interval to end. Chloe was to her left, on her phone excitedly taking a picture of the empty stage no doubt to put on every single social media account she had.

Admittedly, though she'd never admit it, Beca was a sucker for musicals. She loved the feeling of watching the actors sing and dance that makes her eyes go wide, when goosebumps rise on her skin during these amazing solos and these amazing storylines. Just the other week Chloe had dragged her to the west end production of Jersey Boys and Beca, although she would never admit it, knew almost every song they sang.

So when the actor playing Matilda's father came back on stage to signal the interval as over, Beca heard Chloe squeal and turn her phone off before feeling herself lean forward in anticipation of what the musical had to offer. He spoke into this old-fashioned stand up microphone to get the audience settled as they rushed back in after the break.

"Hello hello." He spoke, smirking at the crowd. Beca had to thank Chloe for the amazing seats in the stalls she managed to book. As the actor waited, albeit momentarily, for the crowd to settle Beca's knee bounced as she leaned forward in her seat, ice cream pot now empty.

And just as silence overcame the room, the actor opened his mouth to continue speaking when suddenly...

"ACHOO!" A massive sneeze echoed through the auditorium, coming from only two rows behind Beca, as every head turned towards this blushing brunette with the most gorgeous brown doe eyes Beca had ever seen. And as everyone began to laugh at the flustered girl who shrunk into her seat, giggling to herself being embarrassed as hell, Beca couldn't help but notice just how cute this girl was.

The girl had this wavy chocolate brown hair and such a light and cute giggle that it made Beca's heart flutter like someone seeing a tiny puppy yawn. The girl then looked over in Beca's direction, locking eyes with the small girl. Beca immediately felt like an asshole when the girl caught her howling her ass off, dropping the laugh immediately. Beca looked at the blushing girl and paused, eyes still focused on each other.

"I'm sorry." Beca mouthed with a small pitying smile as the laughter died down and the actor began to speak again. The girl shrugged and smiled back this big bright smile.

"It's cool." She mouths back, shrugging and Beca smiles at her fully, the girl blushing. Beca then feels Chloe tugging her arm to get her to focus on the musical again, Beca awkwardly nods at the girl who grins wide before diverting her own attention back to the stage.

As Beca leans back in her seat she turns her head one more time, the girl has looked back to the stage, her eyes then switch to their left, locking with Beca's. Beca smirks at her and the girl blushes, shrinking into her seat much like she did before, different this time as it was no longer in embarrassment.

And as Beca settled back into the rhythm of the storyline, she can't help her mind darting back fleetingly to the adorably flustered brunette girl throughout. And when the show ended Beca stood and applauded, turning her head to see the girl also on her feet with her friends and clapping like mad. And goodness she's breathtaking as she smiles wider and brighter than anything Beca has ever seen.

"Bec, I really have to pee!" Chloe begs as Beca finishes buying another ice cream.

"What does that have to with me?" Beca asked, opening her ice cream.

"Come with me?" Chloe asked and Beca sighed, letting herself be dragged to the queue. Fuck, what is it with these Brits and queueing? And standing in that queue, Beca didn't give any fucks and ate her ice cream. "I'll be two minutes tops." Chloe then darted into a stall. Beca nodded at no one, stepping into the bathroom and leaning against the wall, still eating her ice cream despite being in a public bathroom.

As a stall door opened, Beca gestured for the next person to go as she fished out her phone. "I'm just waiting for a friend." She said, directed at no one.

"And your friend couldn't go by herself?" Beca looked up from her phone and saw the same brunette girl from earlier. The girl was smiling at her and giggling softly. Beca stared up at the tall girl - jeez she was 80% leg - and pushed herself off the wall.

"She's a bit of a weirdo." Beca shrugged. "Hey, you're sneeze girl." She found herself saying before immediately cringing. The girl flushed red and Beca felt bad immediately, going to retract the statement. "Shit that was a dick move I'm sorry. It's... talking to pretty girls always turns me into a mess." Beca stopped herself. "Fuck, I said that out loud." She mumbled but the girl giggled, blushing even more and was grinning like mad.

"Hey, your friend can't be as weird as you. I mean, you're eating ice cream in a toilet." She chuckled and Beca rolled her eyes. "And you're cute when you're flustered." She hums, beaming brighter than the sun. "I like your jacket by the way." The tall girl said, gesturing to Beca's leather jacket. "Poor choice for weather but it looks really good on you." She smiled and Beca felt her heart pounding.

"Thanks." She mumbled. "I like your shoes. And you look good in general." She nodded, awkwardly gesturing to the taller girl's frame. The girl grinned and blushed. "You're cute." Beca muttered quietly. The girl then opened her mouth to say something else until -

"Emily! You can flirt with 'the hot girl two rows in front of us' later!" A leggy brunette called. "Just get her number because we might miss our table." She then stopped and winked at Beca before darting out. Emily - as Beca had now gathered - looked back towards her.

"Sorry, I uh..." She pointed to where the other girl was earlier and Beca chuckled, nodding. "Can I get your number?" She asked shyly.

"How do I know you're not an axe murderer?" Beca asked flatly, smirking.

"Do axe murderers enjoy musicals about children with magic powers?" Emily retaliated as Beca raised her eyebrows, impressed. "And I'm not." She giggled.

"That's exactly what an axe murderer would say... but I know, how could walking sunshine be a murderer." Beca smirked, typing her number into Emily's phone, noticing Emily's lip bite and small smile.

"I'll see you around..." Emily stole a quick glance at the new contact. "...Beca." She smiled, slipping out of the bathroom. Beca grinned widely and leaned back against the wall. When Chloe finally emerged she found Beca staring into space and grinning.

"Aren't you glad I forced you to come here?" Chloe smirked triumphantly, turning to wash her hands. There was a sharp ping from Beca's phone as she glanced down.

**Unknown:** Hey bathroom girl, it's sneeze girl here saying hey! It was nice chatting to you XX

Beca smiled at Chloe and found herself nodding.

"I'm definitely glad we came here tonight." Beca smiled but for all different reasons that Chloe had presumed were the cause of that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired off of my encounter with this cute girl at the theatre the other week. I thought this was cute?? Come chat with me on tumblr 'bechemilacies'


End file.
